Nene Kyoko
History Nene grew up with in a small village of hengeyokai, along with her twin sister Makena. Generally speaking, just about everyone favoured Makena over Nene. While Makena generally tried to protect Nene, Nene was often the target of abuse -- Especially from their parents. Nene quickly learned to sew. A pass-time she both used to distract herself, and so that she could solve the troubles from her parents not buying her as nice of clothes as her sister herself. She often took to trying to emulate clothing of the higher class -- Partly out of spite, but also out of the theory others might treat her better if they believed her to be of a higher class. The rumours and abuse only got worse, once Kiki appeared. Nene's vague, often unexplained interactions with the cat, and newfound magic and hexes brought even further distrust of the girl. After a time, the twins' father devolved to assault, leaving a long scar on Nene's back -- one which became the tipping point that triggered her twin, Makena, to tap into her own magic and protect Nene. The twins left home, soon traveling the long distance to Haven by Makena's magic. During their travels, the superstition of black cats being bad luck led to Nene dyeing her hair and fur white, so that it would draw less attention. During her time in Haven, Nene met a number of new people. Though largely she let Makena speak for her, not overly interacting with many. Soon the twins were given positions in the city of Nox, where they spent a fair amount of time until Earl -- its ruler -- left the city. After leaving Nox, Nene spent some time working on creating a spell of her own design. During this time, she was promised a position of power in the future city of Bhytuny by Kana, along with Makena. However before the city could be founded, Makena mysteriously disappeared. Over the following year, most of Nene's time was spent sewing, practicing crafting poppets -- A new interest largely picked up to soothe the sense of loss the came from Makena's mysterious disappearance. As much of this time was spent on a ship largely filled with Northern orcs, Nene did not directly interact with many besides Kana and Kiki. Appearance Ignore the hat. If only because I always forget it anyways. However, more recently she's taken to wearing a charm bracelet (The charms being the various tokens for controlling poppets). And, of course -- Not that anyone really sees it -- There's a long scar stretching the length of her back. (Old image to the right: More accurately portrays her usual attire.) Personality Typically very timid. Sleepy. ♥Likes sleeping in odd places and positions. ♥Has a minor phobia of water and hate getting wet. ♥Purrs loudly when she's happy. ♥Tail always betrays her inner thoughts. ♥Occasionally licks herself when she needs to wash. Friends Zachariah Kingsmith - Though she's never properly spoken to him, he has found her on a few occasions while she was in her cat form, and treated her well. Kana - A fellow neko-hengeyokai, Kana provided Nene protection during the one adventure they've gone on together. Following that, Kana became a fairly frequent customer of Nene's magic items and clothing. As well as allowing Nene a position of power in the founding of Bhytuny. Juuna Saie - One of the few friends Nene trusts, Nene often turns to Juuna for advice on matters Nene doesn't understand, and help in matters of the arcane. Lulu - Shortly after Nene became a demigoddess, she found Lulu following a rumour that sounded like her sister. Nene took Lulu under her wing, after rescuing the poor girl from her unfortunate circumstances. Enemies Her parents - Relatively abusive. Aspirations To rise to a position where she can live comfortably. Perhaps feeling the seeds of interest in revenge. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character Category:PvP Active